Orpheus
Orpheus, AKA Gavin King was socially conscious superhero who was trained by a secret organization to rid the world of its problems. As an agent of the Batman, Orpheus infiltrated the criminal underworld and acted as the lieutenant to Matches Malone, Batman's alter ego. While considered a criminal by the GCPD, only Batman and his allies knew where his true allegiances. He was discovered and killed by Black Mask. History Gavin King grew up in Gotham City dreaming of becoming a professional dancer and singer. His ambitions made him a target for local bullies, and after one too many beatings, he began studying the martial arts, excelling at them from the start. His father, a TV sports producer, and his mother, a former professional dancer, were very supportive -- as long as he completed his college education. Having reached his goal in his late teens, King toured the world as part of a famous dance troupe, but his travels exposed him to a world full of famine, poverty, violence, prejudice, and lack of faith. King tried to help these unfortunates on more than one occasion, nearly getting himself killed in the process. Eventually, he was recruited by a secret organization dedicated to correcting some of the world's problems. Getting special training and technological support in the form of a stealth-circuitry-enhanced costume, King became "Orpheus" – a force for good, against evil and ignorance. Reasoning that Gotham City needed a black hero anyway, Orpheus returned to his native city a successful entertainment producer by day, and in secret a crimefighter by night. Orpheus' first cases, naturally, led him into contact with the Batman. Although at first Batman wasn't fond of the idea of another inexperienced vigilante in Gotham, he did eventually recognize Orpheus as a competent force for good. Orpheus became leader of the Hill Street Gang, working secretly as one of Batman's operatives to manipulate the gang into a more positive direction. War Games and Death During the massive gang wars and street violence that erupted in Gotham City during the events of "War Games," Orpheus was Batman's main agent in the redeveloping of the Gotham Crime Landscape. In the original plan it had been Matches Malone, but the events had been accidentally set into motion by Spoiler without Batman's knowledge, and Orpheus was thrust into the situation. Feeling guilty, Spoiler went to find him, believing that if she could find him and fill him in on the particulars of the plan and what he had to do everything would turn out okay; however, right after she told Orpheus that the whole plan depended on him, the Black Mask snuck up from behind and slit Orpheus' throat. Black Mask then tortured the Spoiler for the rest of the information on the plan, and stole Orpheus' identity. The Black Mask used makeup and mild prosthetics to visually transform himself, and quickly learned to imitate Orpheus' voice as well. As a result, when Batman engineered all of the gangs of Gotham into one arena to be united by Orpheus, the Black Mask took control of all of Gotham's organized crime. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Professional Dancer *Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant Equipment *Stealth suit enabled camouflage, allowing Orpeheus to blend into the shadows Category:Allies Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Characters